memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
Earth is a Class M planet in the Sol system that borders on Class O. Its native sentient species include Humans and Cetaceans. Earth is the primary political subdivision of United Earth, one of the five founding Member States of the United Federation of Planets, and Earth itself is the capital planet of the Federation. Earth has one moon, known as Luna. Earth is commonly known by its old Latin name, Terra, to many non-Humans throughout the Federation. (''DS9'' novella: "Andor: Paradigm") The term "Terran" thus is often used to refer to things related to Earth or to Humans, and may be used in reference to citizens of Earth or to Humans specifically. (see also: Terran Empire) History :''see also Human and United Earth Early History Earth was formed several billion years ago during the formation of the Sol system. Earth's biosphere is theorized to have begun evolving 3.5 billion years ago when the first amino acids form in the region that would become known as France. (TNG episode and novelization: All Good Things...; "LUG RPG: All Our Yesterdays.) Life on earth evolved and for several million years the dominant species on the planet were dinosaurs. The age of the dinosaur eventually came to an end when an a large asteroid hit the planet during the galactic battle between the Q and the being 0 and his allies (TNG novels: The Q Continuum). At least one dinosaur species survived this destruction or fled the planet before hand and eventually ended up in the Delta Quadrant becoming the species known as the Voth (VOY episode: Distant Origin). Another species known later as the Clan Ru would be taken from their world by the Preservers who marked the species as having the potential for sentience and took them to another planet to ensure their development. (TOS novel: First Frontier) : Whether the Voth would know of this species is unknown but it is possible that the Voth were the first species to gain sentience with the second being the Clan Ru and finally the rise of humanity. As mammals began to claim the regenerating planet primates came to dominate the land whilst cetaceans evolved in the seas. At some point contact was made between a species of cetacean; The Humpback whale, and a probe from a distant cetacean race (TOS movie: The Voyage Home & novel: Probe). Early Humans were also contacted by several extraterrestrial races, some of which resulted in significant cultural effects with some humans worshipping the aliens as would be gods (TOS episode: Who Mourns for Adonais?, TAS episode: How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth?). Humanity Earth in the 24th century is a peaceful highly successful place, however this was not always the case. Unlike many other races, humanity was split into hundreds of various religious, ethnic, cultural and national divisions for much of its history. Early efforts to peacably unite the peoples of Earth, such as the League of Nations, United Nations, and New United Nations met with only limited success. Earth suffered a catastrophic war in the 21st century, cumulating in an exchange of nuclear weapons in 2053. The aftermath of this conflict, known as the Post-Atomic Horror, was allieviated in part following First Contact with the Vulcan race in 2063, after Zefram Cochrane's warp flight. This marked a watershed moment in human history, and within fifty years, poverty, war and disease had been largely eradicated from the planet. (TNG movie: First Contact, & episode: Encounter at Farpoint) By the early 22nd century, organizations such as the European Hegemony began to make marked progress toward world government. A United Earth government was established in the first half of the century, and by 2150, the last of the world's nation-states had joined. (TNG episodes: Up the Long Ladder, Attached) In 2151, the Earth Starfleet launched the NX class of starship, leading to several first contacts by the crew of the ''Enterprise'' NX-01, including the Klingons, Andorians, and Tellarites. These missions established United Earth as a legitimate interstellar power, and paved the way for the founding of the Federation. (ENT episodes: Broken Bow, The Andorian Incident, Shadows of P'Jem, et al.) Geography Bodies of Water * Pacific Ocean * Atlantic Ocean * Indian Ocean * Arctic Ocean * Southern Ocean * Caribbean Sea * Mediterranean Sea * Sea of Japan * Great Lakes Continents (and Provinces) *North America *Eurasia *Central America *South America *Africa *India *Australia *Antarctica Geographic Features *San Francisco Bay Cities and Settlements *Beijing *New York *Paris **Palais de la Concorde **Paris Spaceport *San Francisco **Starfleet Academy *Tokyo Points of Interest *Yosemite Park *Golden Gate Park *Golden Gate Bridge *Eiffel Tower *Starfleet Academy *Starfleet Headquarters *Montana Moons and Satellites *Luna Notable Locales Starfleet Academy and Starfleet Command are located in San Francisco. (TOS movies: The Motion Picture, The Wrath of Khan) The Federation's seat of government, the Palais de la Concorde, is located in the Federation capital city of Paris. (TOS movie: The Undiscovered Country; ST novel: Articles of the Federation) There are shipyards located in San Francisco, Oakland and Marin County in California, and Naples, Italy. Cities such as London house state dinners, and the embassies of various foreign states and Federation Member States can be found throughout the globe. The Federation News Service maintains offices in Tokyo, and Starfleet Command maintains secondary command facilities in Mexico City. (ST'' novel: Articles of the Federation) Natural History Flora Fauna Species orginating from Earth *Voth *Clan Ru *Cetacean *Human **Neanderthal **Augment **Neyel **Heran *V'Ger *Soong-type Android *Sentient hologram *Salamander offspring of Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris in VOY episode: Threshold Earth-related Categories *'Earth Cities' *'Earth Nations' *'Earth Articles' Category:Planets Category:Federation worlds Category:Alpha Quadrant Planets Category:Federation Government Category:Sol system